universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flags of the World
These are flags. Some were used, some weren't. Some are still used, some aren't. Some were proposals, some were just something to do when bored. Some might some day be used, some might not. A B Red Stars Flag of Brazil.png|Flag of the Federative Republic of Brazil|link=Federative Republic of Brazil C Flag of California.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of California|link=Republic of California Cuban Flag.jpg|Flag of the Republic of Cuba|link=Republic of Cuba D E Flag of El Salvador.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of El Salvador|link=Republic of El Salvador Bandera de la Provincia del Chubut svg.png|Flag of the Republic of New Esqueal|link=Republic of New Esqueal Flag Of Ethiopia.jpg|Flag of the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia|link=Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia F France-500px.png|Flag of the Republic of France|link=Republic of France G SGC flag.png|Flag of the Southern German Coalition|link=Southern German Coalition H Flag of Hawaii.svg.png|Flag of the Sandwhich Islands (British-held Hawaii)|link=Kingdom of Hawai'i 443px-Kanaka Maoli flag.svg.png|Flag of the Kingdom of Hawai'i|link=Kingdom of Hawai'i UKHQAT Flag 2.png|Flag of the United Kingdom of Hawai'i-Qatar|link=United Kingdom of Hawai'i-Qatar Flag of Honduras.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Honduras|link=Republic of Honduras hispanionla_flag.png|Flag of the Republic of Hispaniola|link=Republic of Hispaniola I Flag of India.png|Flag of the Republic of India|link=Republic of India Flag of Iceland.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of New Iceland|link=Republic of New Iceland International Union Flag.png|Flag of the International Union|link=International Union Flag of Iran.svg.png|Flag of the Islamic Republic of Iran|link=Islamic Republic of Iran Shahdom of Iran Flag.png|Flag of Shahdom of Iran Kingdom of IndoChina.jpg|Flag of Kingdom of IndoChina|link=http://universalminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Indo-China J Japan flag.gif|Flag of the State of Japan|link=State of Japan K DCJ flag.gif|Flag of the Republic of Kazakhstan|link=Republic of Kazakhstan Flag of Korea 1882.png|Flag of Empire of Korea|link=Empire of Korea L Laginia Flag STRIPE3.png|Flag of the Kingdom of Laginia|link=Laginia M Midwest Region Flag.gif|Flag of the Midwestern Republic|link=Midwestern Republic Flag of New Michigan.png|Flag of the Republic of New Michigan|link=Republic of New Michigan Red Star Flag of Mexico.png|Flag of the People's Republic of Mexico|link=People's Republic of Mexico Flag of Malta.svg.png|Flag of the Empire of Malta|link=Empire of Malta Flag of Manchukuo.png|Flag of the State of Manchukuo|link=State of Manchukuo Flag of the Mengjiang.png|Flag of the Empire of Mengjiang|link=Empire of Mengjiang N Flag_of_the_Kalmar_Union.svg.png|Flag of the Nordic Union|link=Nordic Union Flag of the Netherlands.svg.png|Flag of the Kingdom of the Netherlands|link=Kingdom of the Netherlands NewZealand.png|Flag of the Commonwealth of New Zealand O Flag of Ohio.svg.png|Flag of the Commonwealth Republic of Ohio|link=Commonwealth Republic of Ohio P 600px-Flag of Portugal.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Portugal|link=Republic of Portugal Flag of Pakistan.png|Flag of the Islamic Republic of Pakistan|link=Islamic Republic of Pakistan Polish Flag v2e.png|Flag of the Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland|link=Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland Flag of Peru (state).svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Peru|link=Republic of Peru 800px-Flag of Peru (war).svg.png|War Flag of the Republic of Peru|link=Republic of Peru Flag of Panama.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Panama|link=Republic of Panama Q Quebec.svg|Flag of the Republic of Quebec R 800px-Flag of Russia.svg.png|Flag of the Corporate Federation of Russia|link=Russia S Flag-of-scotland.jpg|Flag of the Kingdom of Scotland|link=Kingdom of Scotland Withoutarms.png|Flag of Spain T Turkish Flag.jpg|Flag of the Republic of Turkey|link=Republic of Turkey Flag of the Second East Turkestan Republic.png|Flag of the Republic of East Turkestan|link=Republic of East Turkestan Flag of Texas.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Texas|link=Republic of Texas Flag of Taiwan proposed 1996.png|Flag of the Republic of Taiwan|link=Republic of Taiwan U V 200px-Flag of Vancouver (Canada).svg.png|Flag of Vancouver|link=Vancouver W Flag of Washington, D.C..svg|Flag of the Republic of Washington X Y Z ---- Reviewed sometime by someone somewhere maybe. Category:EOEP2 Category:Political Database Category:Historical Database Category:Cultural Database